


The Path Less Traveled

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Multi, binaries are for nerds, cool kids like who they like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Juri Arisugawa has had a troubled time with her own sexuality.  Fortunately, she has grown past that, and might even pass on a little of that wisdom to someone else on the way.





	The Path Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



“Say, did you hear about Minako?” A girl that Juri Arisugawa did not know said to her friend, another girl that Juri did not know. She paused, there was something about the first girl's tone that had her attention. “They say that she's got a crush on Ami!”

“Huh?” The other girl replied. “But wait, I thought she was dating Honda?”

“Obviously not!” The first girl replied, and Juri clenched her fist at her side. “Its one or the other after all.”

“Really?” The other girl was an impressionable sort. “So if I have a crush on Daisuke, then I can't have a crush on Akane?”

“Well, maybe if you're some kind of weirdo deviant pervert...” The first girl fell silent as Juri stepped out in front of her.

“Don't stop on my account.” Juri said. “Please, keep telling your friend whatever it was you were going to tell her.” Juri stood with her arms over her chest. The first girl didn't say anything. “I see.” Juri turned to the other girl. “Ignore your friend. Just do what you want.” Juri turned and walked away from the two of them.

“So cool...” The other girl said, stars in her eyes as she watched Juri leave. Juri didn't care about that. She hated that first girl's line of thinking, that was all; one or the other, mutually exclusive, who made rules like that? People had no trouble with you having crushes on multiple people at the same time, but if one of those crushes is on someone of a different gender, suddenly they were that kind of judgmental about it?

Juri's cell phone rang. She answered it. “Juri!” Juri smiled, it was Shiori Takatsuki's voice. “You still up for the date tonight?”

“Of course.” Juri answered warmly.

“Good; Miki here is fretting over which bow tie to wear with his suit tonight. Did you have any idea there were that many different shades of blue?”

“Before I met Miki?” Juri chuckled. “No, no I did not.” Meeting Miki Kaoru had been a stroke of luck, finding such a cute boy with a good heart at the right time that she could nurture his better qualities and quash his more...problematic characteristics. And in doing that, Juri had grown to truly reconcile with Shiori; with the two of them so intertwined in her heart now, how could Juri make herself choose just one of them?

“You better hurry on over then, or else Miki is getting all of my kisses today and you're not getting any of them.”

“You're on!” Juri's competitive streak was stoked and now she was on the run to reunite with her girlfriend and her boyfriend.


End file.
